tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayo the Little Bus: Collect-n-Play
Take-n-Play is the newest generation of diecast vehicles from Tayo the Little Bus. They will be released in 29th November 2016 and made by Mattel Toys. Vehicles Classics This theme features vehicles in their regular colours. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Shine #Met #Carry #Bongbong #Frank #Pat #Toto #Bully #Heart #Cooku #Nana #Chris #Max #Poco #Billy #Miss Teach #Alice #Reo #Nuri #Speed #Miss Magician #Schooly #Rex #Wondie #Tee Tee #Suv #Jeep #Vicky #Linda #Alfred #Toni #Big #Andy #Small #Tiny #Vroomy #Ratch #Tires #Ace #Queen Jules #Ringy #Bricki #Rackstraw #Grandma Car #Firebird #Air #Ractor #Champ #Met #Hi-Speed Train #Rough #Monica #Bluey #Squishy #Spinny #Gena #Porter #Roley #Trix #Martin #Bully #Woolly #Quick #Noah #Bubba #Windy #Cecily #Georges #Teresa #Katy #Rubby #Baja #Nightmare Tayo #Nashy #Bashy #Dashy #Flashy #Cashy #Clashy #Rashy #Queen #Kinder #Bella #Toy Forklifts (2 Pack) #Toy Blue Car #Dumper #Racey #Zooma #Mayor Goodwheels #Togi #Boris #Fergie (Challengers, Only in UK) #Tecky #Omars #Alan #Nuri as Yellow Flash #Young Citu #Sweeper Rogi #Mira #Firebird #Nick #Number 1 #Limousine #Muddy Tayo #Mr Bean Reliant #Mr Bean Mini #Doc Hudson #Jeepneys Bus #Tejeros Ambulance #Damaged Alan #Lobo #Stelli #Smell #Silver #Hayla #Lars #Smokey #Bart #Morgan #Teddy #Blow (Brick Lorry) #Mellow (Telephone car) #Tory (Bear Car) #Brock #Tank #Jumbo #Pete #Bopper (Helicopter) #Beep (Police Car) #Ben (Fire Engine) #Scooter (Taxicab) #Major #Zuzu #Patricia #Painter #Nick #Laluna #Helga #Toby (Tugboat) #Francis #Framm #Firedrawn #Mr Omnitus #Spit #Victor #Oil #Dash #Skidy #Dricella #Fabrice #Old Jackie #Drop #Helen #Paser #Patrick (Toyota Patrol Car) #Harrison #Polski #Lanmigi Ava #Teoni #Nash #White Tour Bus #Mr Cruise Ship #Vauxhall White Van #Citroen Red Car #Silver Nissian Car #Mitsabishi White Car #Nissian Brown Car #Greener #Bionic #Freight #Tono #Martha #Lime #6 Tone #Combie #Hank #Benda #Rubby Without Sweeper #Clown Billy #Clown Poco #Clown Chris #Clown Max #Gordon #Nani #Gena Space Rockets This theme features vehicles dressed as space shuttles. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani Undertale This theme features vehicles that dressed up as Undertale characters. #Duri as Frisk #Tayo as Sans #Rogi as Papyrus #Nuri as Undyne #Lani as Alphys #Citu as Asgore #Carry as Toriel #Reo as Mettatton #Gani as Napstablook #Bongbong as Monster kid #Bully as Flowey 12.Woolly as Asriel Dreemurr 13.Duri 2.0 as Chara 14.Pat as Doggo 15.Rookie as Dogamy 16.Hana as Dogeressa 17.Toto as Lesser Dog 18.Toni as Greater Dog 19.Poco as Mad Dummy 20.Heart as Muffet 21.Speed as Royal Guard 01 22.Shine as Royal Guard 02 23.Cooku as the Annoying Dog 24.Nana as Temmie Five Nights at Freddy's This theme features vehicles dressed up as Five Nights at Freddy's characters. #Tayo as Freddy Fazbear #Rogi as Bonnie the Bunny #Lani as Chica the Chicken #Gani as Foxy the Pirate Fox #Citu as Golden Freddy #Rookie as the Night Watchman/Mike Schmidt #Shine as Toy Freddy #Speed as Toy Bonnie #Heart as Toy Chica #Nuri as Mangle/Toy Foxy #Bongbong as Balloon boy #Baby Taxi as JJ #Pat as Withered Bonnie #Alice as Withered Chica #Frank as Withered Freddy #Air as Withered Foxy #Big as Withered Golden Freddy #Toni as the Puppet/ the Marionete #Rookie 2.0 as the Purple Guy #Toto as Springtrap #Nana as Phantom Chica #Cooku as Phantom Freddy #Champ as Phantom Foxy #Miss Magician as Phantom Mangle # Baby Green Car as Phantom BB # Rubby as Phantom Puppet #Bubba as Shadow Freddy #Wondie as RWQFSFASXC #Reo as Nightmare Freddy #Mellow as Nightmare Bonnie #Bella as Nightmare Chica #Blow as Nightmare Foxy #Ace as Nightmare Fredbear #Tory as Plushtrap #Rex as Nightmare # Queen Jules as Nightmare Mangle #Baby Mini Van as Nightmare BB #Aratcha as Nightmarionne #Duri as the Crying Child Rescues This theme features vehicles dressed up as rescue vehicles. #Police Bus Tayo #Ambulance Lani #Fire Bus rogi # helicopter gani Thomas & Friends This theme will feature vehicles painted like Thomas & Friends characters. #Tayo as Thomas #Bongbong as Percy #Lani as Rosie #Rogi as James #Speed as Gordon #Citu as Henry #Woolly as Diesel #Gani as Edward #Toto as Toby #Nuri as Emily #Shine as Spencer #Bully as Diesel 10 #Rookie as The Fat Controller #Frank as Flynn #Alice as Belle #Toni as Duck Robocar Poli (US only) This theme features vehicles painted like Robocar Poli characters. #Pat as Poli #Frank as Roy #Alice as Amber #Air as Helly #Tayo as SchoolB #Rubby as Cleany #Max as Dumpoo #Billy as Bruner #Poco as Poke #Chris as Mickey #Squishy as Max #Toto as Spooky #Sailor as Marine #Hauli as See-See #Rogi as Mr. Whooper #Citu as Mr. Musty #Lani as Mini #Hasler as Rody #Digi as Beny #Mighty as Titan #Gani as Cap #Deliveri as Posty #Trucker as Terry Fijit Friends This theme features female vehicles painted like Mattel's Fijit Friends. #Lani as Willa #Alice as Sage #Nuri as Serafina #Cecily as Logan Don't hug me I'm scared This theme features vehicles dressed up as the puppets from the don't hug me I'm scared series #Tayo as Yellow guy #Gani as Red guy #Rogi as Duck guy #Lani as Sketchbook #Pat as Tony the talking clock #Bongbong as Shrignold the butterfly #Bully as Malcolm #Toni as Colin the computer #Toto as Gilbert the globe #Max as Lamp chop #Nana as Spinach can #Rubby as Bread guy #Chris as Fridge #Cooku as Lamp #Citu as Roy Finding Nemo This theme features vehicles painted like Finding Nemo characters. #Tayo as Nemo #Citu as Marlin #Lani as Dory #Gani as Squirt #Rogi as Bruce #Woolly as Sheldon #Speed as Crush #Shine as Gill Miraculous This theme features dressed like Miraculous characters #Hana as Ladybug #Rookie as Chat Noir #Lani as Tikki #Rogi as Plagg Super Wings (US only) This theme features vehicles painted like Super Wings characters #Tayo as Jett #Rogi as Donnie #Lani as Dizzy #Gani as Jerome #Pat as Paul #Nuri as Mira #Flashy as Bello #Bubba as Grand Albert #Rookie as Jimbo #Big as Bigwing #Bongbong as Roy Disney/Pixar This theme features vehicles painted like some Disney/Pixar characters. #Speed as Lightning McQueen #Toto as Mater #Heart as Sally #Tayo as Dash #Citu as Mr. Incredible #Nuri as Holley Shiftwell #Bongbong as Nemo #Carry as Dory #Rogi as Remy #Gani as Emile #Nana as Joy #Cecily as Sadness #Poco as Anger #Billy as Finn McMissile #Chris as Fear #Mira as Disgust Blaze and the Monster Machines This theme features vehicles painted like Blaze and the Monster Machines characters. #Tayo as Blaze #Duri as AJ #Speed as Crusher #Toto as Pickle #Rogi as Zeg #Lani as Starla #Gani as Stripes #Citu as bump bumper man #Nuri as Gabby #Pat as darrington Roary the Racing Car This theme features vehicles painted like Roary the Racing Car characters. #Tayo as Roary #Rogi as Maxi #Lani as Cici #Gani as Drifter #Shine as Tin Top #Speed as Conrod #Nuri as Breeze #Reo as James Ghostbusters This theme features vehicles painted like Ghostbusters characters. #Tayo as Ecto-1 My Little Pony This theme features vehicles dressed up like My Little Pony characters. #Nuri as Princess Twilight Sparkle #Lani as Rarity #Rogi as Rainbow Dash #Gani as Fluttershy #Tayo as Pinkie Pie #Nana as Applejack #Hana as Celestia #Rookie as Luna #Bongbong as Spike #Champ as Big MacIntosh #Pat as Shining Armor #Heart as Cadance Plainsville This theme features vehicles dressed up like Plainsville characters #Tayo as Kevin #Speed as Daniel #Toni as Marcus #Rogi as Mike #Toto as Johnny #Bongbong as Baby Legs #Bubba as Abe Playsets #Tayo's Twistin' & Turnin' Racetrack playset #Rogi's Revvin' & Rippin' Racetrack playset #Lani's Lovely Roads playset #Gani's Good-natured Roads playset #Citu's Calming Bridge Playset #Heart's Happy Highway playset #Speed's Speedin' Racetrack playset #Shine's Smashin' Racetrack playset #Nuri's New Interstate Playset #Bongbong's Baby Roads Playset #Carry's Carryin' Carrier playset #Frank's Firefightin' playset #Nana's Nice Roads playset #Cooku's Crazy Circuit playset #Bully's Boomin' Space Fortress Playset #Champ's Confusing Apple Bonanza playset #Ractor's Rushin' Low Key Farm Playset #Billy's Bulky Push and Shove Playset #Max's Mighty Dumpin' playset #Poco's Pickin' and Diggin' playset #Chris' Construction Course playset #Toni's Traffic Yard playset #Pat's Police City Playset #Miss Teach's Marvellous Schoolhouse Playset #Big's Brilliant Loadin' Yard Playset #Bubba's Big Old Parkin' Garage Playset #Hana's Mechanic Repair Shop Playset #Rookie's Police Officer Department Playset (includes Rookie, also available in the Dress Up Rookie Figurine Set) #Princess Ray's Clover Castle Playset #Max and Joey's Magician Studio Playset #Lani's Parade Playset (includes Princess Lani, also available in the Core Moments theme) #Rubby's Garbage Pickin' Recycling Centre Playset #Air's Helicopter Fire Rescue Playset #Bigs Harbour Playset (Includes Coal the Harbour Crane) #Monica's Lifting Playset (Includes Tower the Tower Crane) #Railer's Monorail Set (Beaulieu Exclusive) Robocar Poli (US only) #Brooms Harbor Haul n' Go Playset (includes Lifti as Leky, Loadi as Lefy, Crani as Lety, Trucker as Terry and Sailor as Marine) #Brooms Town Rescue Station Playset (includes Pat as Poli, Frank as Roy, Alice as Amber and Air as Helly) #Clean n' Go Recycling Depot Playset (includes Rubby as Cleany) Thomas & Friends #Launch n' Go Tidmouth Sheds Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Rogi as Percy & Gani as James) #Vroom n' Zoom Station Race Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas and Reo as Bertie) Spongebob Squarepants This theme features vehicles painted like spongebob characters # Tayo as SpongeBob # Rogi as Patrick # Shine as Squidward # Nuri as Sandy # Chris as Mr.Krabs # Bully as Plankton Charge n' Go This line features vehicles with a charging box and cable so they can race faster. They are diecasts. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Ractor #Speed #Shine #Bongbong #Nuri #Pat #Nana #Rubby Playsets #Charge n' Go Racetrack with Speed #Rubby's Charge n' Clean Playset The other vehicles are expected to be released: *Ractor *Champ *Roley *Porter *Teresa *Spinny *Trix *Tiny *Reo fnaf sister location *Tayo as Funtime Freddy *Rogi as Funtime Foxy *Hana as ballora *Heart as baby *Bongbong as bidybab Posable *Hana *Rookie *Jinnie *Duri *Princess Ray *Joey